Joyeux anniversaire, Akio
by yuuroukio
Summary: Le 8 Février est une journée spéciale. Mais que faire ? Pleurer ou sourire ?


"Joyeux anniversaire Fudo !"

Le numéro 8 grommela. Qui avait osé révéler sa date de naissance ? S'il n'en parlait pas, c'était bien pour une raison. Il alla prendre un plateau pour son petit-déjeuner, et Endo vint à lui.

"Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?"

Le capitaine était toujours souriant et plein de joie de vivre. Fudo venait à se demander s'il connaissait réellement la peine et la douleur. Savait-il arrêter d'être aussi lumineux ?

"Endo, que ce soit mon anniversaire ou non, je m'en fout. Je te prie donc de garder ta politesse pour toi, et d'aller te rasseoir avec tes petits copains.

-Mais justement, tu ne veux pas manger avec nous ? Demanda le gardien enthousiaste, pas gêné de sa réplique cinglante pour le moins du monde.

-Non. Maintenant si tu le permets, j'aimerai passer."

Il poussa légèrement Endo de son épaule, lui ouvrant un passage. Il alla s'asseoir à une des tables du fond, comme à son habitude. Il détestait ce jour-là plus que les autres, car il savait pertinemment que c'était un jour de joie, mais il ne parvenait pas à esquisser un seul sourire. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il savait que sa mère ne serait pas là pour lui, aujourd'hui. Et aujourd'hui plus que tous les autres jours, il avait besoin d'elle. Il finit vite son repas matinal, et retourna dans sa chambre. Il hésitait à venir à l'entraînement. Était-ce réellement une bonne idée ?

Une fois changé, il poussa sa porte. Il s'était finalement dis que jouer avec ses coéquipiers lui ferait sûrement penser à autre chose. Il regretta vite quand il vit Endo lui sourire sur le terrain, et lui faire un signe de la main. Il s'approcha tout de même, essayant de rester un minimum poli.

"Fudo, ça te dis de t'entraîner avec Kido et moi ?"

Kido ? Voilà que cette journée ne pouvait pas s'annoncer pire. Ils se détestaient mutuellement, et même s'ils avaient appris à jouer ensemble, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils s'appréciaient ! Cependant, quelque chose en lui le poussa à accepter. Le voilà donc en train de faire des passes et des tirs avec le stratège à cape, au plus grand bonheur du gardien. Mais le numéro 14 restait étonnamment silencieux. Il ne reprochait rien à son rival, et Fudo pensa que c'était bien la première fois qu'il était aussi muet face à lui. Conscient que ça devait lui demander un sacré effort, il ne fit rien pour le provoquer. Il n'avait de toute façon pas la foi de se disputer avec quelqu'un. À la pause, alors qu'il s'était éloigné du troupeau de footballers, le garçon à lunettes le rejoint.

"Et bien Kido-kun, c'est que je te manquais trop ?"

Il essayait de paraître lui-même, même s'il éprouvait de la difficulté à l'être cette fois-ci. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de venir à l'entraînement ?

"Non, ce n'est pas ça, enfin... Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien.

-Tu te soucies de moi maintenant ?

-Tu ne m'as pas fait une seule remarque de tout l'entraînement !

-Toi non plus à ce que je sache.

-Mais moi c'est différent ! Enfin, ça n'a rien à voir...

-C'est la même chose Kido.

-Mais non, enfin... Tu n'aimes pas le jour de ton anniversaire ?"

Fudo ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris. Son adversaire lisait si bien en lui ? Ou était-il évident qu'il détestait ce jour ?

"Qu'est-ce qui te déplaît là-dedans ?

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, crétin. Maintenant si tu le veux bien, je vais reprendre l'entraînement."

Il posa sa bouteille le plus rapidement possible, avant de retourner sur le terrain. Il voulait échapper au stratège. Mais comment faisait-il pour deviner si bien ce qu'il pensait ?

"Fudo attention !"

Il eût à peine le temps de voir le ballon qu'il se le prit sur le front, et il chuta sur le sol. D'après la puissance, ce tir avait dû être frappé par Tatsuya, qui s'excusa d'ailleurs le plus possible. Le numéro 8 se leva en jurant, se massant le front. En ayant marre des paires d'yeux posés sur lui, il lança un regard courroucé à l'équipe et parti à grandes enjambées. Il était hors de question qu'il ressorte à nouveau de sa chambre pour aujourd'hui, il avait eu sa dose. Il se jeta sur son lit, sans même prendre le temps de se changer, et ferma les yeux.

Il pensa de nouveau à sa mère. Que faisait-elle en ce moment ? Il aurait tant aimé avoir un coup de fil de sa part, même s'il savait que c'était impossible. L'argent lui manquait, et elle n'allait pas le dépenser inutilement pour un simple appel. Cependant, il se mit à penser égoïstement qu'il aurait juste voulu entendre sa voix, l'entendre dire un petit "Joyeux anniversaire Akio", juste pour qu'il sache qu'elle avait pensé à lui, qu'elle était encore présente dans sa vie même s'il se trouvait actuellement loin d'elle. Il refoula ses larmes. Il était hors de question qu'il pleure ! Pour échapper à sa tristesse, il lança un coup d'œil dehors. La nuit était tombée depuis un petit moment, et les étoiles montraient le bout de leur nez. Fudo les trouva magnifique ce soir. Il aurait pu passer des heures à les observer, si quelqu'un n'avait pas frapper à sa porte. Il se retourna, et soupira. Il avait déjà crier plusieurs fois sur Endo qui voulait qu'il descende, au moins pour manger. Convaincu que c'était alors la même personne, il se mit à lui dire qu'il ne descendrait pas. Mais personne ne lui répondit, et on frappa de nouveau. Le même processus se répéta un temps, jusqu'à ce que le numéro 8 daigne enfin ouvrir la porte. Mais lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, personne n'était là.

"Si c'est une blague, c'est pas drôle, j'suis pas d'humeur..." Grommela t-il.

Il baissa les yeux, et tomba sur une petite boîte posée sur le pas de sa chambre. Surpris, il la prit, et regarda finalement autour de lui s'il y avait quelqu'un. Personne aux alentours. Mais alors comment...? Il retourna dans la pièce et ferma la porte. La réponse se trouvait sûrement dans le paquet.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la boîte, il y trouva une lettre, une enveloppe et un petit paquet. Curieux, il prit la lettre en premier, et commença à la lire. Elle était écrite d'une façon magnifique, avec des mots d'or. Il se mit alors à penser que seules des filles auraient pu écrire ça. Ou... Kido. C'était le seul qui soignait à peu près son écriture.

_Le coach Kudo m'a donné l'enveloppe que tu vois ici hier, c'était pour toi. Mais en voyant le nom, je me suis dis qu'il fallait mieux que je te la donne aujourd'hui. Je sais que tu n'es pas heureux en ce moment, et je me demande toujours pourquoi. Promets-moi juste de me le dire un jour._

_Joyeux anniversaire Akio._

La lettre n'était pas signée, et il se demanda qui avait bien pu avoir l'audace d'utiliser son prénom. Une réponse lui vint un peu trop rapidement, et il se maudit de penser ça. Kido ne serait jamais aussi gentil avec lui, c'est impossible ! Il déposa la lettre au sol, et prit l'enveloppe. Il la retourna, et en voyant le nom de sa mère, il retint sa respiration. Elle lui avait... écrit ?

_Akio, chéri, comment vas-tu ?_

_Je t'écris pour te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, et rien d'autre promis. Je n'ai pas de soucis en ce moment, alors pense simplement au tournoi, d'accord ? Je suis heureuse de te voir si épanoui. J'espère qu'ils prennent soin de toi là-bas ? Tu me manques, mon fils. Je place tous mes espoirs en toi, je sais que tu peux gagner._

_Je t'aime, joyeux anniversaire Akio chéri._

Alors, elle avait pensé à lui ? Et elle avait réussi à lui envoyer une lettre ? Fudo se sentit sourire pour la première fois de la journée. Puis, se souvenant qu'il restait une dernière chose, il déposa délicatement la seconde lettre à côté de lui, et prit le petit paquet dans ses mains. Une petite note y était accrochée.

_Je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de t'offrir un petit quelque chose. J'espère au moins que ça te plaira._

À l'intérieur, il découvrit d'abord une enveloppe vide, déjà timbrée.

_Au cas-où tu veuilles lui répondre._

Disait une autre note. Il l'enleva pour découvrir une petite chaîne, toute simple, mais magnifique. Alors comme ça quelqu'un avait osé lui offrir un bijou ? C'était assez inattendu. D'ailleurs, il vit un dernier petit papier.

_J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas pour t'avoir offert ceci, mais je me suis dis qu'elle irait bien sur toi. Joyeux anniversaire Akio._

_Y._

Ce qui l'interpella le plus, c'était le Y. Son cerveau était bloqué sur seulement un prénom, même si il essayait d'en chercher d'autre. Yuuto. Bordel. Il saisit le collier, et sortit précipitamment. Il entra dans la chambre à côté de lui sans même frapper. Le stratège, qui était en train d'observer le ciel étoilé, se retourna, surpris. Fudo s'approcha, et lui tendit la chaîne.

"Tu peux me la mettre, s'il te plaît ?"

Kido, pris au dépourvu et aussi rouge qu'une pivoine, hocha simplement la tête. Il se posta derrière le numéro 8, et passa le bijou autour de son cou. Il l'attacha, et se recula. Le brun se retourna, et observa son vis-à-vis.

"Merci, Yuuto."

Le châtain frémit. Fudo avait prononcé son prénom, sans signe de moquerie. Il laissa échapper un soupir.

"Joyeux anniversaire, Akio."

Ce fut au tour du numéro 8 de frissonner. Le lire était une chose, l'entendre en était une autre. Et c'était une belle chose.

"Merci de m'avoir rendu le sourire en cette journée. C'était mal parti pourtant... Mais il faut croire que tu es doué, finalement."

Kido sourit. Il n'osait pas le toucher, mais bon sang qu'il rêvait de caresser sa joue, lui embrasser son front...

"Kido ? Tout va bien ? T'es rouge...

-Hein ? Euh oui oui, ça va..."

Fudo s'approcha et passa sa main sur le haut du crâne de son rival.

"T'as pas l'air d'avoir de fièvre pourtant...

-F-Fudo, je..."

Le numéro 14 détourna le regard. Était-ce possible qu'un simple geste lui fasse autant d'effet ?

"Yuuto."

Il lança un œil interrogateur, et il n'eût pas le temps de se cacher à nouveau, car le brun avait entouré son visage de ses mains. Rapidement, il lui ôta ses lunettes, et resta bouche bée. Un tel regard avait-il le droit d'exister ?

"Fudo, qu'est-ce que tu fais...?

-Kido, bordel, pourquoi tu caches tes yeux ? Ils sont magnifiques !

-Je... Je préfère juste ne pas les voir...

-Tu pourras me les montrer, juste à moi ? S'il te plaît ?

-Fudo...

-Hé, je peux faire quelque chose ? Et tu me promets que tu bougeras pas ?

-Pourquoi ? C'est dangereux ?

-Surtout pour moi, t'inquiète pas pour toi.

-Te fais pas de mal hein..."

Le second stratège sourit, et tint ses mains dans les siennes. Kido était plus rouge que ses iris. Fudo se rapprocha doucement, jusqu'à poser ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis. Le châtain ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, surpris, puis ferma les yeux et répondit à son baiser. C'était une rencontre chaste et pleine d'amour, même si en apparence ils se haïssaient. En réalité, ni l'un ni l'autre se détestaient, ils s'aimaient. Ils s'aimaient plus que tout. Ils s'éloignèrent légèrement, mais leurs corps restaient collés. Ils s'offrirent un doux sourire.

"Joyeux anniversaire, Akio..."

_Happy birthday to my baby boy Akio!!_


End file.
